


do your dance dance in the moonlight~

by yookihyunnieX



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), booseoksoon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairies, Inspired by Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookihyunnieX/pseuds/yookihyunnieX
Summary: I need anyone who reads this to know that I wrote these exact 500 words while high and that I was incredibly soft over the warmth of Hoshi's cheeks when he smiles, and somehow that turned into this fic. Plus Rocket is a jam, and even though this is BSS, the lyrics were relevant in my mind.I hope to maybe pick this back up when the time is right:)I also didn't edit this, so my sincerest apologies in advance for any glaring grammatical errors!Thanks for reading <3





	do your dance dance in the moonlight~

**Author's Note:**

> I need anyone who reads this to know that I wrote these exact 500 words while high and that I was incredibly soft over the warmth of Hoshi's cheeks when he smiles, and somehow that turned into this fic. Plus Rocket is a jam, and even though this is BSS, the lyrics were relevant in my mind.
> 
> I hope to maybe pick this back up when the time is right:)
> 
> I also didn't edit this, so my sincerest apologies in advance for any glaring grammatical errors!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

With a slight crouch, he pushed off from the hibiscus petal into the air with a jingle. That was one of his favorite things about flying. The cheerful noise that came from him when he took flight. He had a lot of “favorite things” about flying, but how could you not with wings like his?

Every fairy earned their wings at age fifteen, and they were always beautiful, as you'd expect. They were all so different, each reflecting the personality of the wearer. They varied in size, color, sparkle factor…any combination was a possibility. And Soonyong’s, at least to him, were among the especially beautiful. His wings were large enough to be considered elegant, while also small enough to carry him quickly through the night sky.

That's when he liked to fly most, which was reflected in his wings. Compared to Seungkwan’s and Seokmin’s wings, his were much darker. His two friends had bright and cheerful colored wings. 

Seungkwan's had an orange, glowing color near the base of the wings, spreading outward into a light yellow, with specks of pink and red glitter throughout the surface area. They matched his lively personality perfectly. 

Seokmin's were a deep purple at the base, with the same dark purple at the tips of his wings that stretched tall and low, along with his long body. The inner portion was a soft lavender, and there were sparkling lines of a light pink glitter stretching from the base of his wings outward. His pink sparkles shimmered more each time he laughed, which just made him smile more.

Soonyoung’s, on the other hand, were a deep, midnight blue with silver sparkles that twinkled like the stars of the very sky he loved so much. 

He always made sure to give plenty of attention to the flowers during daylight hours, just like every other fairy, and to sing with the bees in the afternoons. He danced in the dew with the dragonflies in the mornings, and made sure that he wouldn't miss any stories with the katydids in the evenings. But something he always set aside time for, no matter how much work needed to be done with tulip tending or lilypad cleaning, was twirling in the twilight. 

That was the most important part of his day as a fairy, and once he grew his wings, it took on a whole new level of excitement. He used to run across fields, moving his body to the grass, tilting this way and that as night settled upon the blades. He ran and spun in the damp dirt, teasing his feet in the mud, testing the give and pull of the earth as he danced. And now, he could twirl in the brisk and sure wind of night, glimmering like the stars that shone, only for him.

As he trailed behind his friends, leaving the sweet hibiscus plants behind him, he turned and grinned up at the sliver of the crescent moon, peeking through the light blue sky.


End file.
